Chronicle Rebirth Suzaku
Main Units Backstory Hi! My name is Yohanes and a newbie of making Fan-Made Units, I hope we can get along nicely! This is my 4th Fan-Made Units along with their story and such, let me introduce you to a man named Suzaku. He was a mysterious man that got amnesia about where he is and who he is. He is LE and starts with 7*. This Unit is made by Yohanes567 7★ Suzaku= Remembrance Memory Suzaku Historian Stated a long time ago there's a great War in another world beside Grand Gaia and that planet called as Altorian. In that world Gods were even more, crueler and sadistic as they only want a destruction of humanity and alike, thus making all the entire place shook the Altorian itself. After the long and harsh war between Gods and Human, the casualties and corpses was taking a rise in each day, it leads the people into insanity, but among the history of bloodshed and twisted anger of the people, lies one story of amnesiac man who were founding himself standing at the summit of the war, his named by the people as Suzaku the Fire-Bringer of the end. Suzaku past was a mystery to all, with no memories and how he ended up in the gutter of the corpses where his body was found "miraculously" revived, Suzaku was confused but those question can only be answered by himself. After awhile, Suzaku working for the Human faction to drive out the Gods just because he had nothing else to do, with a mysterious fire that can heal and burn everything to ashes, Suzaku set himself to the war in hoping that he maybe could remember himself by joining the long restless fighting. In a year 996 BR (Before Rebirth), Suzaku managed to drove out the Gods after 10 years of fighting and killing, but in the end of the peace, Suzaku remembers who he was actually. Suzaku was the Old Gods of Phoenix; The Rebirth Flame and Purifier of Evil, knowing he was the one who killed the Gods his own race, Suzaku went insane and start massacring humans, in a desperate, humans who were fought beside him understood his painful actions and already know from a long time ago he was a God. Suzaku managed to be stopped after he went rampaging for about 2 years, killing almost than 10.000 humans lives in Paso City, Iglem City and the Capital City of Krakaton; Igizi City. After Suzaku has been subdued and prison due to what he has done, humans began the trial shortly after the capturing for the last and truly final God among them. Suzaku who was brokenhearted crying and screaming that humans are also the one who responsible for this war. Suzaku was beheaded, but as he was a Phoenix, a mere guillotine to his head was nothing but a child's play. And once again he revived, back into the gutter where it all began, lonely and broken. |-|OE Suzaku= Chronicle Rebirth Suzaku Beheaded for his crime and his body was thrown into the gutter wasn't a problem for him. Waking up on the pile of corpses, once again Suzaku revived and leave the place for his own good. After the longing war, peace has finally returned, the corrupted Gods who did such injustice has been driving back by The Heroes of Human; later called as The Heroes of Men by Historian and the title was given to them in 010 AR (After Rebirth). Even so, all of The Heroes of Men owe a huge debt to Suzaku as he was the one who helped them during the war by his miraculously healing power, felt a huge debt and tainted by their own victory, The Heroes of Men build a private place for Suzaku Funeral as a token of their appreciation. 20 years later in 030 AR, after most of The Heroes of Men fell to the illness and old age, war was started again by some old conspiracy and Coup D'etat by ruthless and greedy kings from the other states, with no choice left the remaining of The Heroes of Men acted like a Commander in their own states and decided to support the kingdom and put a stop to this farce. Sadly after 5 years of war, all The Heroes of Men fell in the war, not by Gods but by themselves, once again making the whole place of Altorian in the midst of the war. Suddenly during the blank years of corruption and greed which is 3 Years 5 Months; 042 AR, Month of Enkavma, Suzaku was spotted by the Human of Old who was still alive during the period of Gods and Human war. After his rebirth, Suzaku became a traveler, exploring the world for the place that he has never seen, looking from different sides and different people as he only knows one side of a humanity which is greed. Touched by the people that he met during his adventures, Suzaku became a kind person who's loving human again and Philanthropist to some small villages near the coast of Verdituan City which is near the trading port with a hidden status. After many years, he already heard the news about his private funeral, warring states, and Coup D'etat, brokenhearted again by the fall of his old comrades, Suzaku asks himself why does human love to plunge themselves into their own destruction. After all the Heroes of Men fell and died, Suzaku knows what he had to do to maintain the balance, he promised to lend victory to the Alliance kings and ruler who haven't corrupted again to their victory only with one requirement; making The Laws of the God must be obeyed. With agreements by the Old Human, the Gods and Human New Kings from many states, Suzaku once again sprung his wings to protect the humankind that he loved from the corruption. Although the history stated that in the end, Suzaku was helping them, many Historian disbelieved by that facts due to his own existence wasn't even recorded in this war, records show that the actual history deemed it as another person with no name although has a similar face like Suzaku. |-|6★ Ruby Sun Orb= Status Booster: ' Boost 40% All Parameters, Probable greatly heal damage taken, Heal per turns and Heal during Spark & 20% chance to withstand 1 K.O. Attack. ''(25% chance to heal 25% - 30% damage taken, 1000 - 1500 + 5% Own's REC per turns, 500 - 800 Heal per Spark + 0.015% Own's REC) An orb that was already belonged to Suzaku during his rebirth, he held this orb in his hands when he was revived. While the Historian believe that the orb is not too important playing its part onto Suzaku's power, it is believed it held a great restoration power just like Suzaku have. While the orb itself is not checked a fact about its form or how it works, one documents about it support that the Orb has a pleasant dark red with a fusion of bright yellow and orange, just like the sun itself. Model Character 7★ Suzaku has a bodybuilder type body and has a dark red-brown hair with a spike style. He was mostly shirtless and using metal knuckles as his weapon, he's wearing long jeans pants with a chain on the side and black boots, he also noted to wear bandana, necklace, and earring pierced in his left ear. His personality is rather energetic and kinda rough with a little bit brash during the amnesiac period but noted to be very kind to the others. He got a perfect body like many Gods do, handsome feature (although in his case that handsome has a natural menacing aura in it) and great physics, but sadly rather weak from a bad accusation to the point he will be sulking for most of the day time. One time he was approaching one young man who needs help because he got trapped in the mud swamp, but sadly he got screamed by that young man calling him a monster or mostly bandits thanks to his menacing aura before he saved him, mostly his comrades making fun of him by giving him a nicknamed of Glass Heart Suzaku because he was easily got hurt by people statements. OE Suzaku after he got revived again, he still the same as ever but wiser and mature. Also noted that he was becoming a very gentle nature even though he's still got that natural menacing aura on him. He got himself a tattoo on his left chest, back, left and right bicep that was mostly designed with the flame curve. While he is still the same, Suzaku also have wings in his back after Vigor soul ran to him and helped him revived in the gutter, thus making the wings of Vigor permanently becomes one with Suzaku. His personality changed into a stronger person and independent during his travels, no more weak-heart man resides within him. The Orb was merely small and easy to be carried, but as it sometimes slipped and dropped when running, Suzaku making the orb into a part of his necklace and wear it in most occasion time. He also noted to be immortal and not aged by time, thus making people wondering how old he was actually... But according to himself, his physical body is in 24 years old. His eyes are Light Dark Red Brown. Statistic Units: 7★ Suzaku= '''Remembrance Memory Suzaku |-|OE Suzaku= Chronicle Rebirth Suzaku Stats 7★ Suzaku= Remembrance Memory Suzaku |-|OE Suzaku= Chronicle Rebirth Suzaku Skills 7★ Suzaku= Remembrance Memory Suzaku Leader Skill: Flame of Genesis 40% Boost to All Parameters, Enormously Boost All Parameters to HP remaining, Greatly Heal per turn & Probable chances against 1 K.O. Attack. *''1% Boost to ATK, DEF and REC per 1% HP remaining; total 100%, 800 - 1000 HP Heal + 10% per target's REC per turn, 10% chance against 1 K.O. attack'' Extra Skill: Renewal of Life 10% Boost All Parameters, Probable chance against 1 K.O. Attack & Add Probable chance to raise allies in BB/SBB when Ruby Sun Orb is equipped. *''5% Boost All Parameters to all allies, 40% chance against 1 K.O. Attack, 10% chances to revive with 15% HP filled'' *''Note: Only the Revival Ability that needs sphere'' Brave Burst: Sacred Flame 10 powerful Fire combo to All Foes (consecutive usage boost damage) and 10 powerful Fire combo on Single Foe, Greatly boost All and Self Parameters for 3 turns & Slight probable resistance against 1 K.O. attack. *''120% Multiplier Boost per use up to 2x, 130% All Parameters, 80% Self All Parameters, 10% chance to resist 1 K.O. attack'' Super Brave Burst: Union Flame 30 powerful Fire combo to all foes (boost damage relative to remaining HP), Considerably Boost All Parameters relatives to HP & Boost All Parameters for All Elements for 3 turns. *''+0.5% multiplier per 1% HP remaining; 850% total boost BB Damage, 25% Boost to All Parameters relatives to HP, 100% Boost to All Parameters of All Element'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Revival Flows 5 massive Fire attack to all enemies (Boost damage relatives to HP) and 5 massive Fire attack to all enemies (Boost damage based on absorbed Allies BB Gauge), Enormously Boost All Parameters for 3 turns, Fills BB Gauge to max for all allies & Raise allies from K.O. *''+3% multiplier per 1% HP remaining; 1100% total boost BB Damage, +0.4% multiplier per 1% BB Gauge remaining; 1300% Boost total BB Damage, 200% Boost All Parameters, 100% chance to revive with 15% filled'' |-|OE Suzaku= Chronicle Rebirth Suzaku Leader Skill: Flame of Eden 60% Boost to All Parameters, Enormously Boost All Parameters to HP Remaining, Greatly Heal per turn, Probable chances against 1 K.O. Attack & Slight Damage Reduction for 2 turns after damage taken has exceeded certain amounts. *''1.2% Boost to ATK, DEF and REC per 1% HP remaining; total 120%, 1000 - 2000 HP Heal + 12% per target's REC, 25% chance against 1 K.O. attack, 20% Damage Reduction after 10.000 Damage taken'' Extra Skill: Phoenix Rebirth 10% Boost to All Parameters, Negates All Status Ailments, Considerable chances against 2 K.O. attacks, Add Probable chances to raise allies in BB/SBB & Probable chances to Self Raise every 5 turns when status is dead and equipped Ruby Sun Orb. *''10% Boost All Parameters to All Allies, 40% chances against 2 K.O. attack, 15% chances to revive with 10% HP Filled, 35% chances to Self Raise when status is dead with 10% HP Filled'' *''Note: Only the Revival Ability & Self Raise that needs sphere'' Brave Burst: Burning Soul 12 powerful Fire combo to All Foes (consecutive usage boost damage) and 14 powerful Fire combo on Single Foe, Hugely boost All and Self Parameters for 3 turns, Slight probable resistance against 1 K.O. attack and All Element Reduction for 2 turn & Greatly Boost Max HP. *''120% Multiplier Boost per use up to 2x, 180% All Parameters, 130% Self All Parameters, 15% chance to resist 1 K.O. attack, 15% Reduction of All Elemental Damage, Boost 20% Max HP'' Super Brave Burst: Burning Nova 34 powerful Fire combo to all foes (boost damage relatives to HP), Considerably Boost All Parameters relatives to HP and Boost All Parameters for All Elements, Probable chance to Restore HP when damage taken for 3 turns & Greatly restore HP. *''+0.5% multiplier per 1% HP remaining; 1020% total boost BB Damage, 35% Boost to All Parameters relatives to HP, 120% Boost to All Parameters of All Element, 25% chances to heal 25% - 30% damage taken, 3500 - 4000 HP + 40% per target's REC'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Revival Chance 8 massive Fire attack to all enemies (Boost damage relatives to HP) and 8 massive Fire attack to all enemies (Boost damage based on absorbed Allies BB Gauge), Enormously Damage Reduction for 2 turn and Boost All Parameters for 5 turns, Fills BB Gauge to max for all allies, High probable chance against 1 K.O. & Raise allies from K.O. *''+6.2% multiplier per 1% HP remaining; 1620% total boost BB Damage, +0.7% multiplier per 1% BB Gauge remaining; 1800% Boost total BB Damage, 100% Damage reduction, 400% Boost All Parameters, 80% chance resistance of 1 K.O., 100% chance to revive with 20% filled'' OE Enhancements SP Options: Material Unit: Suzaku will receive some special Unit to help him evolve into his OE, his faithful companion! Fire-Bird Vigor! Basically, this is a Male Bird, but since he's a bird.... He's going to be Genderless in Game nonetheless, also noted that he's Limited Edition too! So, Let's begin!!! Backstory 6★ Vigor= Flaming Bird Vigor A faithful companion and pet for Suzaku. One day when he was out to hunt for food, he found a large golden egg with a flame aura that was protecting it. Suzaku approach it with no fear while his friends are terrified as this peculiar egg might be related to God, but nonetheless, Suzaku didn't care about it and bring the egg with him. In the camp, many people got burned just by standing too close to it, but thanks to his Fire resistance, Suzaku didn't get any burn at all from this egg, it's like he was meant to have it. After 12 Months, the egg hatched a beautiful flaming bird, many people are scarred by it but not to Suzaku, he founds it odd and cute just like him and named him Vigor. After 5 months, Vigor reaches its full form which is large and beautiful for some people but also wondering how can a bird that was only been 5 months year old can be that big. Having Vigor was also a great help for Suzaku and his allies thanks to its similar power like Suzaku in the first place, it saved many people and bring happiness that no one can forget. |-|7★ Vigor= Fire-Bird Vigor During the end of the war, Vigor noticed his Master are in a mournful situation, betrayed by his comrades, hiding the fact that he was God and using him to kill other Gods has to make his Master cried. Vigor may not unable to speak the language of human or even speak to the others, but he can talk through telepathy only to his Master, that's why Vigor was concerned about him deeply. When Suzaku went on the rampage, Vigor kept accompanied him even when Vigor itself felt conflicted, his Master loves his comrades so much but in the eyes of Vigor, his master himself are foolish like the old Gods do. When Suzaku was subdued, Vigor still in his side, fighting till the end to free his Master, but sadly Vigor got outnumbered and captured too. During the trial, Suzaku received the beheaded punishments, while Vigor was going to be hunted by people using water arrows that are weakening him and then kill him. In the final hours of restless chasing hunt, Vigor finally exhausted and collapse, deeply wounded and scarred, Vigor finally rests his eyes for the last time while remembering his beloved Master. As he succumbed into his rest, Vigor soul raised up from its body and flew away like an angel, seeking the whereabouts his master is. Model Character 6★ Vigor has a beautiful shining red-orange glowing feather with at least 7 long thin tails on his back and golden aura surrounding him, he usually calm and mannered all the time unless of course getting annoyed or hungry, when it does he was usually looked distracted and a little bit dangerous except for Suzaku his Master. Vigor was known to be loyal and rather fierce about many things, his seriousness makes him be the head of Suzaku thanks to his educated understanding of knowledge, something that his Master somewhat lacks about... Even though the Master Suzaku itself should be the one who controls him, nonetheless he still respects him a lot and loved near him whenever that he can (especially when eating). With 2 large wings and body, he usually tending at the protecting & medical squad; people often called him as Vigor The Happy Red Bird or Crimson Healer Bird. 7★ Vigor still have same appearances only with an additional large ring in his feet, it was specially crafted by the people for his heroic actions saving the people; the ring has been engraved by the Human with the Quotes of their ancestor "Lux et deducts eos ad viam rectam" roughly translates as "Light the people and guide them to the right path." Near the end of war, Vigor grew another Wings and tails, making him have 4 Wings and 14 tails within his body, even though the changes of his body making his movements a little bit slow, he still can help people like he usually do and even better. Statistic Units: 6★ Vigor= Flaming Bird Vigor |-|7★ Vigor= Fire-Bird Vigor Stats 6★ Vigor= Flaming Bird Vigor |-|6★ Vigor= Fire-Bird Vigor Skills 6★ Vigor= Flaming Bird Vigor Leader Skill: Devotion Flames Slight Damage Reduction after damage taken has exceeded certain amounts, Greatly Heal HP per turns & Heal during Spark. *''10% Damage Reduction after 8000 Damage taken, 500 - 800 HP + 5% per target's REC, 150 - 300 HP Heal during Spark'' Brave Burst: Cycle of Life Slightly Boost Max HP and chances to revive allies, Slightly Reduce Damage to All Elements & Reduce Damage taken by 25% for 2 turn. *''15% Boost to max HP, 10% chance to revive allies with 5% HP filled, 5% Damage Reduction to All Element'' Super Brave Burst: Restoration Feather 10 powerful Fire combo to all foes, Slightly chances to Restore HP when damage taken for 3 turns & Greatly Restore HP. *''15% chance to heal 15% - 20% damage taken, 1100 - 2200 HP + 20% per target's REC'' |-|7★ Vigor= Fire-Bird Vigor Leader Skill: Faithful Flames Slight Damage Reduction after damage taken has exceeded certain amounts, Greatly Heal HP per turns and Heal during Spark & Probable chance to resists 1 K.O. Attack. *''20% Damage Reduction after 10.000 Damage Taken, 1000 - 1500 HP Heal + 10% per target's REC, 500 - 1000 HP Heal during Spark, 20% chance against 1 K.O. attack'' Extra Skill: Linked Soul of Companion Slight probable Self Raise every 6 turn when status is dead, Negates All Status Ailments & Probable chance to resist 1 K.O. *''15% Self Raise when status is dead with 5% HP Filled, 60% chance to Resist 1 K.O. Attack'' Brave Burst: Ark of Life Considerably Boost Max HP and chances to revive allies, Considerably Reduce Damage to All Elements for 2 turns & Reduce Damage taken by 50% for 2 turn. *''25% Boost to max HP, 15% chance to revive allies with 10% HP filled, 15% Damage Reduction to All Element''' Super Brave Burst: Regeneration Feather 15 powerful Fire combo to all foes, Probable chances to Restore HP when damage taken, Greatly Heal HP per turns for 3 turns & Greatly Restore HP. *''25% chance to heal 20% - 25% damage taken, 3000 - 4000 HP + 10% per target's REC, 2500 - 3000 HP + 40% per target's REC'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Resting Soul Enormously Damage Reduction for 2 Turns, Huge probable to resist 1 K.O. attack, Fully Heals HP when damage taken for 3 turns & Raise all allies with killing self. *''80% chances to resist 1 K.O. attack, 100% chance to heal 100% damage taken, 100% chance to revive units with 100% HP Filled with requirements of killing self'' Quotes Suzaku's Quotes 7★ Suzaku= Remembrance Memory Suzaku Summon Quote: "I don't remember my past really well about who I am nor why I was in here, but I will do anything that you wanted to do in order to survive in this cold harsh war." Fusion Quote: "Getting stronger with Old Gods Techniques makes me nervous... Wait?! I remember who I.... ARGH!!!." |-|OE Suzaku= Chronicle Rebirth Suzaku Summon Quote: "Long time ago... I was betrayed by knowing nothing and yet they know it... But here I am standing with them again... Seems kinda ironic for an old relic like me" Fusion Quote: "Human is but a foolish creature, thus I will make them obey the Laws of God! For that purpose, I will get stronger!" Evolution Quote: "There's still so many kind people living among us, and for their sake, I will fight once again." Vigor's Quotes 6★ Vigor= Flaming Bird Vigor Summon Quote: "(Born from the Golden Egg but taken care of by idiotic man.... *Sigh~ It's not like I don't love him, but he's kinda impatience with many things.)" Fusion Quote: "(So this is Fusion? It's kinda tingling me with a weird feeling! Somewhat seems so familiar to me.)" |-|7★ Vigor= Fire-Bird Vigor Summon Quote: "(As long as I am with him, I will do anything that you asked Summoner!)" Fusion Quote: "(I must keep going stronger for his sake's! Although I don't like his recent actions that make him like an idiot, I still love him to pieces!)" Evolution Quote: "(I have no choice but to fight people that I used to save long time ago... Yet I don't care as long as I am with him.)" Evolution & Sphere Materials Suzaku Evolution= 7★ Suzaku - Remembrance Memory Suzaku Evolves From: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A Evolves Into: Chronicle Rebirth Suzaku ---- OE Suzaku - Chronicle Rebirth Suzaku Evolves From: Remembrance Memory Suzaku *Evolution Materials: Fire Mecha God, Fire Mecha God, Fire Mecha God, Fire Mecha God, Miracle Totem, Miracle Totem, Metal Mimic, Fire-Bird Vigor, Legend Stone, Ruby Sun Fragments *Evolution Cost: 6.000.000 Zel + 3.000.000 Karma Evolves Into: N/A |-|Sphere= 6★ Ruby Sun Orb (Sphere) Crafts From: N/A *Crafts Materials: Sun Emblem, Pure Red Ruby (2 Pcs), Pure Orange Topaz (2 Pcs) *Crafts Cost: 500.000 Zel + 1.000.000 Karma Crafts Into: N/A Vigor Evolution= 6★ Vigor - Flaming Bird Vigor Evolves From: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A Evolves Into: Fire-Bird Vigor ---- 7★ Vigor - Fire-Bird Vigor Evolves From: Flaming Bird Vigor *Evolution Materials: Fire Mecha God, Fire Mecha God, Miracle Totem, Legend Stone, Magical Fallen Feather *Evolution Cost: 3.000.000 Zel + 1.500.000 Karma Evolves Into: N/A Item Material Suzaku Item Material Evolution Item= Ruby Sun Fragments: Fragments that belonged to Suzaku's Orb. When Suzaku got a beheaded judgment, his all possession was taken and destroyed by Human due to its function as one of the God's Artifacts. While it was certain the orb has been destroyed, just like his master's power, the orb was gathering the remaining fragments by itself till it was big enough to be held again, it's almost like it was revived once more. Although not perfect, once it was touched by Suzaku, it will back as orb again or even more powerful than it should be. *How to Obtain: Rebirth Phoenix Advent (Trial: Strategy Zone) |-|Sphere Item= Sun Emblem: One of the oldest and ancient emblems for Gods history. It was used for the ancient ritual to call The Eternal Flame God who reigned over 2 Continent. It so hot that the emblem itself emits a hot energy like the sun. Scientist and Historian believed that the Eternal Flame God was none other than Suzaku itself, yet proof of it being true is still negative. However, strangely the emblem itself was found in one of the belongings of Suzaku when he was judged for his crime. Said that the emblem can't be touched because it's too hot and one poor man of the worker got his right hand melted once he tried to move it from his room. Right now the Sun Emblem whereabouts aren't recorded, perhaps after Suzaku revived, he took it with him once again. How to Obtain: Grand Quest: Rebirth Pure Red Ruby One of the oldest gems of Altorian, it described as the pure dark red color like blood but shining through the darkness like the sun. This gem was merely hunted due to their power and beauty, and it's so popular that the massive mining is almost happened in every region just to search this special gems. However, in the 768 BC (Before Civilization), Pure Red Ruby is finally undergoing the endangered status due to the massive mining in all area. One of the reasons why Gods later do a waging war with Human is because of this greed that they've been showed to their new generations. Now, this gems is endangered and almost hard to be found again. The power itself said to be a power that can cancel death and bring youth to the holder. How to Obtain: R6: Rampage of Phoenix Drop Rate: 10% ---- Pure Orange Topaz Not much known about this gems except their value was a little bit lesser than Pure Red Ruby. Although not really valuable, the gems itself has another property, for those who work as a healer or doctor this gems can be used as healing property because the power of the gems itself contain some sort of speeding up power, so it's also worked for the regeneration process. In the end of mining era, Pure Orange Topaz was most likely hunted to be their optional purpose of beauty and rich, but sadly as Pure Orange Topaz isn't that valuable, the people are throwing it back to the mine. How to Obtain: R5: Fantastic Beast!, Training Camp & End of War Drop Rate: 25% Vigor Item Material Magical Fallen Feather An item that was believed by Historian as one of the fallen feathers of Vigor. It was found in the Deep Forest of Illiminum where's the last scene of Vigor is being hunted by Human. It spread out along the road and there's a blood track that's following it, whoever sees this, it was said that they can hear Vigor's cry in their heart and how cruel he was treated by Human. Although the feather leaves its body, the power of Vigor still working through the feather, even though right now the feather itself is considered to be a myth. *How to Obtain: Vortex: Resting Phoenix Lv.10 (1 Time Only Material) How to Obtain Suzaku Requirements To obtain him, you must summon it through via Summon Gate, but you can only get him for one time only and his gate appeared after you've done this Milestone of Mission. Clear Milestone of this Mission: *Raid Rank 5 & 6: All Mission (LIMITED TIME: 2 MONTHS!) *Rebirth Phoenix Advent (Trial: Strategy Zone) (LIMITED TIME: 2 MONTHS!) *Grand Quest: Rebirth (LIMITED TIME: 2 MONTHS!) *Vortex: Resting Phoenix Lv.10 (LIMITED TIME: 2 MONTHS!) Summon Gate will appear for 2 weeks before it disappeared. Also noted that everything is limited so he's one chance only. You can only get one of him in each ID with Lord Status. *Phoenix Gate: Summon 7* or OE Candidate 100% Chance from Kulyuk's Batch to Regil Batch, Including Global Exclusive Units. Rate: x2, x4, x6, x8 and x10 Safe Net: 20 + 1 (Suzaku) Vigor Requirements To obtain Vigor, you must also summon him via Summon Gate, but you can only get him for one time only and his gate appeared after you've done this Milestone of Mission. Clear Milestone of this Mission: *Raid Rank 5 & 6: All Mission (LIMITED TIME: 2 MONTHS!) *Grand Quest: Rebirth (LIMITED TIME: 2 MONTHS!) *Vortex: Resting Phoenix Lv.10 (LIMITED TIME: 2 MONTHS!) Summon Gate will appear for 2 weeks before it disappeared. Also noted that he is also Lord Status. Everything is limited so he's one chance only. You can only get one of him in each ID *Phoenix Gate: Summon 7* or OE Candidate 100% Chance from Kulyuk's Batch to Regil Batch, Including Global Exclusive Units. *Noted that Vigor starts with 6* as the base, not 7*, so when you actually summon him, it will be 6* not 7*. Rate: x2, x4, x6, x8 and x10 Safe Net: 20 + 1 (Vigor) Notes & Trivia Suzaku came from a batch of Immortal Gods X1, he was included as a Special Unit. Check out the other batch of mine that still have a connection with Suzaku! Immortal Gods Batch: *Alto Angelo Vivian *Grim Reaper Levia *Angelic Holy Aurora *Blazing Roar Hector *Lighting Speed Arthur *God Nature Wallace Immortal Gods Batch X1: *Chronicle Rebirth Suzaku *Melodica Musica Lilian Category:CustomUnits Category:Male Category:Fire Category:OmniEvolution